


Face to Face

by Bubblemay_11



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Han deserved better, Leia is sad, Light Angst, Luke is pure, MY first story with an OC, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblemay_11/pseuds/Bubblemay_11
Summary: Leia Skywalker thought she was over him. She was wrong.





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> I get a lot of ideas based off of songs so this one is based of Halsey's Eyes Closed. My God you guys should hear it, I am in loooovveeee with it! Also this will probably have a few mistakes because english is not my first language.

“Now if I keep my eyes closed, he looks just like you

But he'll never stay, they never do

Now if I keep my eyes closed, he feels just like you

But you've been replaced

I'm face to face with someone new”-Eyes Closed, Halsey

 

It wasn’t everyday that you break up with the person you’ve had feelings for since the 7th grade. As much as you guys try to work things out, you both know you won’t get anywhere if you guys are together. Leia knows this. Han knows this. They both tried for 2 years but it wasn’t going to work. Leia spent a week in her room, barely eating or talking. Luke would try to get to her, but it was useless so he gave her the space she wanted. Every time Anakin saw his 17 year old daughter, he’d asked if she wanted him to kill Solo, but she always said she wasn’t in the mood. Now that spring break was over, it was time to get back in the game and put on that mask she wore for the past 2 months. She wasn’t over him. She doesn’t ever think she will.

* * *

 

Leia walked down the hallway with her best friend Winter Celchu, Winter has always been there for her but Leia would never tell her about her feelings for Han. They stopped at Winter’s locker and while Winter was looking for her makeup bag, Leia was watching a scene fold before her. 

A kid with red hair pushed a brown haired boy against the lockers and punched him square in the face, the brown haired boy kicked the red haired boy in the stomach. The red haired boy dropped the brunette on the floor and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Leia didn’t know what was happening until she found herself face to face with the red haired boy. 

“What did you think you were doing?! You could’ve broken his nose or something!” she yelled at him. “I’m so  _ sorry,  _ but I don’t care about your opinion on this so butt out this doesn’t concern you.” He spat out. The young teen stood up and walked away. The brunette stood up, he was Luke’s height and had gorgeous blue eyes almost brighter than Luke’s, if that was possible. 

“Thanks for your service M’lady. I am forever in your debt.” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She took her hand back noticing her fellow classmates eyes on them. 

“It is was nothing. Do you mind if I ask what you did to create such a reaction to that kid?” “Umm… well maybe I am the reason he got dumped by his boyfriend,” He answered nervously. Leia tried to not show any emotion when he said ‘dumped’ and ‘boyfriend’ and just nodded her head. She handed the boy his stuff and walked away from him. 

Class has started and Leia sat in her usual seat at the front of the class by the middle. She turned around and saw him sitting there talking to his best friend Chewie. He sits by the windows at the back of the room now, the farthest he could get away from her. The sun shined on his head forming a halo around his head, he turned his head and they made eye contact. He smiled at her, she gave him a small smile and a wave. She could feel tears forming in her eyes,  _ God dammit Leia, you're gonna get emotional over a wave and a smile! _ She looked to his side and saw Chewie looking at Han sadly, and he leaned in to whisper something in Han’s ear. Han smile turned into a frown and she saw hurt in his eyes. 

“Hey there M’lady!” a familiar voice called after her. Leia winced at the nickname and quickly turned her head to see the same brown haired boy from earlier. She turned her body slightly so she could glance at Han and look like all her attention was on the brunette. She stole a small glance towards Han and saw him staring at the brown haired boy. Leia sighed and looked back at the boy. 

“Hey you, what are you doing in this class?” “I’ve sat two seats behind you for the whole school year Leia.” Leia thought about it, she never really noticed her surroundings when she was with Han. 

“Uh, I never noticed.”

* * *

 

It was summer break, Leia and Marc were making their way to Winter’s pool party. Luke asked if they wanted to tag along with him, Han, and Chewie in Han’s old silver Jeep, but Leia said she would rather walk since Winter didn’t live far. The truth was that she wasn’t over Han and as much as she tries not to be rude to him when they talk, she always snaps at him. Marc and her have been dating since the end of April and it was currently July, as much as she liked Marc, it was never enough compared to her feelings for Han. Once they arrived at Winter’s, it was already filled with people. She entered the house asking Winter if she could put her stuff in Winter’s room. She walked up the stairs and put her stuff in Winter’s room. Once she was done she walked down the hallway and her head collided with someone's back.

“Son of a bitch! That hurt ya know!” Leia was about to apologize but froze on the spot when she heard that voice. She knows that voice, she has known that voice since she moved in the 4th grade.

“Oh I am so sorry Han, I didn’t see were I was going,” “it’s fine Princ- I mean Leia.” He turned around to look at her, his hazel eyes looked as gorgeous as ever. Her eyes traveled down his torso, she has seen his body many, many times for certain reasons but looking at it now, it seemed so foreign. Han chuckled at her wandering eyes and cleared his throat.

“Like what you see?” he teased, Leia looked into his eyes and smirked at him.

“I do,” Han looked taken aback, as if he wasn’t ready for that answer. But it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

“Well it looks like someone hasn’t completely lost their taste in men.” he laughed, but she looked into his sad hazel eyes and frowned. He looked down at her, he stretched his arm out as if he tried to reach towards her but pulled back, scared if he was going upset her. Leia grabbed his hand into her’s and smiled at him. Han was surprised at this but didn’t take his hand back, he leaned forward until her back was pressed against the wall. Leia came to her sense and pushed him away.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?!” she yelled at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him again.

“What do ya mean your Worshipfulness? You’re the one who made the first move, I just followed your lead.” “That’s ridiculous! I want nothing to do with you! I have a boyfriend Han, I don’t care if you still have feelings for me, but I don’t.” She turned around so fast she didn’t have time to see his face. She walked down the hall to the stairs and went outside to where Marc was. When he saw her, his face lit up and he walked towards her. Leia head hurt, she didn’t mean to be so harsh towards Han, but she was only protecting her heart. She knew it would never work out between them, they had different plans for the future, it just wasn’t meant to be. Leia hasn’t felt this bad since the breakup, she felt as if someone ripped out her heart and left an empty hole. She felt tears gathering up in her eyes but they never fell, they couldn’t fall, not here, not because of him. She already wasted so many tears on him she felt as if she could never cry again. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her tiny waist, they were long and bony, not firm and strong. She pushed him away saying she wasn’t feeling so good. He offered to walk her home but she declined saying he shouldn’t worry about her. She was walking out the front door when she heard Luke’s voice.

“Hey sis,” he said in his usually cheery voice but he soon frowned when he saw her red eyes,”Leia, what happened?”

“I-I bumped into Han, and I guess I still wasn’t over him or ready to talk to him. As much as I tell myself that I am over him, my feelings re-surface and just stay there, like a nasty zit!” Leia started laughing until she was crying big ugly tears. Luke wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

“Why Luke? Why does every great thing that happens to me suddenly isn’t so great?” Luke was silent for a while. He tugged her arm gently and they were soon at their house. Luke opened the front door, closed it, led Leia towards the couch, sat her down, and went to the kitchen and got to cups of ice cream. He handed her the coffee flavored one and he got the strawberry one. 

“Talk to me, don’t leave out anything, and start from the beginning.”

They talked for 3 hours, there was a lot of tears, memories and secrets shared. Leia felt better after she and Luke talked, she was extremely lucky to have him as a brother. She told Luke goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

 

_ “Leia! Luke! I think you guys should go to the park or walk around the neighborhood. Go meet some people, just be sure to be back before dinner.” _

_ “Yes Mom!” the 9 year old twins answered as they walked out the front door. It was a sunny summer day and Luke was glowing with happiness. Leia on the other hand wasn’t as excited to meet new people, she liked her old home, with her old friends! Once they reached the neighborhood park Luke immediately went to play with a red haired girl. Leia walked over to the monkey bars and climbed up till she was on the top. _

_ “Hey Princess! You shouldn’t so that, you could fall and get yourself hurt. Of course I will be there to catch you but then again I am no prince.” called out a confidant, or well in Leia’s opinion, arrogant voice. Leia looked down and saw a boy around her age, with light brown hair, and the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. He was wearing a dark blue leather vest, a white shirt, black pants, and a gun holder. She squinted her eyes to see if it was a real gun, but it was just a nerf gun painted black. He was sporting a goofy smile which then turned into a confidant smirk, in general his aura screamed confidence and swagger.  _

_ “I don’t need your advice nerfherder, I can take care of myself!” she crossed her arms and lifted her chin up high to prove a point. He looked up at her and grinned. _

_ “Of course you don’t Princess, but I’m just saying you shouldn’t be so reckless like that,” “could you please stop calling me Princess? It is getting annoying.” she huffed out. Han shook his head and Leia gave him a questioning look.  _

_ “Why not?” “because, I’ve seen you around here and everytime you come to the park you dress like a princess and boss the kids around.” Leia didn’t know how to react to that so she just jumped down from the monkey bars and walked towards him. He smiled at her and stretched his hand out. _

_ “My name is Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon club!” he exclaimed proudly. Leia shook his hand. _

_ “Leia Skywalker, future leader of the United States!” she claimed equally as proud as Han. When she said Skywalker, Han face lit up like a Christmas tree. He started jumping up and down and looked towards where Luke was standing. _

_ “You’re Luke’s sister?! That’s so cool! He is part of my club, and so is Lando, Chewie, Wedge, Mara Jade, and Bria was my third in command but she left so you can be my third. Chewie’s my second in command, so yeah sorry.” He was talking so fast Leia couldn’t quite get what he was saying. The rest of the day Han and Leia sat on top of the monkey bars talking about anything. Leia went home happy to say she made a new friend. _

* * *

 

Leia cried. She closed her eyes thinking about her first time meeting Han, kissing him, making love to him, their first date. Han was her first everything, and she loved him so much. She tried taking her mind off of Han, so she thought of Marc, but he couldn’t replace Han, as much as she wish he could, he just can’t. No matter what, nothing was ever enough. Nobody could replace him, but Leia kept her eyes closed and played all those wonderful memories in her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Give me other song prompts!


End file.
